Primal Carnage Movie/Trailers
This is were the trailers will be for the movie. Trailer #1 (Shows Legendary and Universal) Trapper: Incoming! *Starts shooting a Raptor.* Panthfinder: Watch you're six soldiers, I'm about to go nuts. (Shows the main characters and sold shooting the dinosaurs) (Shows a Raptor hiding in the bush) (Short scene before the trailer ends) May 2025 (Trailer begins) *Music begins to play in the background* (A woman found a dinosaur but killed her, woman screams) Trapper: Wow. On May 24 Panthfinder: We will take these animals down! Scientist: But we can't take them down alone. We can't do it alone. (Shows Eric Lopez) Eric: We see what happened on mainland before, it'll happen again. *Epic Music starts playing* Commando: Look out! (Carnotaurus roars) Commando: Eat this son of a gun. (Several foot stomps were heard) *Tyrannosaurus rex comes out and roars as the screen goes black* Eric: Like I said before, dinosaurs can kill us... off. (Shows a triceratops charging at a soldier) Panthfinder: This will not be awesome. (Shows the main cast) Chris Pratt Zach McClarnon Scarlett Johansson Dwayne Johnson and John Boyega Primal Carnage Movie (Shows another short scene) Trapper: What is that? (Show of a large dinosaurs covers them) (A large dinosaur roars) Trailer #2 (Shows a little scene before trailer) Trapper: Ok let's do this. (Tyrannosaurus rex roars over a dead dinosaur) Primal Carnage Movie May 24 2025 (Full trailer begins) Pilot one: Hey look a herd of dinosaurs down there. *Laughs in Joy* (Then shows pteranodons attacking the plane and plane crashes) (Shows Universal and Legendary) Scientist: My brother is missing. Commando: Oh. Then let's keep some dino butts. On May 24 *Epic Music plays* Trapper: Wo a brachiosaurus. Panthfinder: Watch out! (Raptor attacks Pathfinder but Pathfinder shoots it) (Raptor screams in pain and dies) Pyromaniac: Let's do this. Eric: We are not in human era anymore. If we transport them to mainland. Everything changes. (Shows Carnotaurus roaring while being on fire) Trapper: Acrocanthosaurus! (Shows Tyrannosaurus rex and acrocanthosaurus charging) Primal Carnage Movie (Shows short scene) Scientist: Watch out! (Spinosaurus roars) May 24 2025 Final trailer (Spinosaurus roars) Trapper: Let's take it down! (Shows Acrocanthosaurus and Spinosaurus fighting) May 24 2025 *Full trailer begins* *Alarms goes on* Commando: Let's go. The group is picking up something. Soldier #1: Sir we found a dead woman with blood all over the grass. *Music plays* (Raptor pack attacks the soldier group) (Shows Universal and Legendary) Panthfinder: We are running out of soldiers, not enough helicopters, not enough boats. Trapper: If we do this remember this, don't trust cute dinosaurs. (Shows a dryosaurus) Commando: Kill it! On May 24 (Shows dinosaurs attacking the base) Pyromaniac: Let's end this mission before it destroys humanity. Eric: We are not in human era anymore. Welcome to Primal planet. *Plays another more epic music* Panthfinder: Fire fire! Fire! Fire! (Shows Trapper and Panthfinder shooting the dinosaurs) Commando: Something is near us. (Acrocanthosaurus roars and shows Tyrannosaurus rex biting the neck of acrocanthosaurus) Trapper: This will be a long day. Primal Carnage Movie May 24 2025 Rated PG-13 IMAX Exclusive Trailer (Dinosaur roar is heard out of no where) Trapper: I was a hunter like my cousin was. If we don't stop this mission, the world would be there's. (Shows dinosaurs attacking a facility) Panthfinder: Get you're guns ready. Any raptor can scare you to death. Soldiers: Yes sir! From the production fro Legendary and Universal. (Shows Commando shooting a Carnotaurus) Pyromanic: Scare them with you're flare Panthfinder! This May (Shows Pterandons attacking several soldiers) The dinosaurs are back (Shows a lot of action scenes) (Shows Trapper shoot a net a Novaraptor) Trapper: Die you Raptor! (Shows Trapper stab the raptor and as the raptor screams the screen turns black) Primal Carnage Movie May 24 2025 Rated PG-13